My Kingdom Come
by funlovingfan1212
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester were just peasants in King Lucifers' Kingdom, until they were forced into slavery due to their father's unpaid debt. They are sold to the the Royal Castle as slaves for the royal brothers, not knowing that they would find true love, danger, and obsession inside the castle walls. Slash! Noncon! Underage! CASxDean ,GABxSAM one-sided LUCIxSAM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the supernatural characters or storylines.

Note: This take place in a fantasy kingdom run by King Lucifer.

Warning: Slash! There will be noncom, slavery, and angst. This will be rated M.

Dean Winchester opened his eyes to see the interior of the run down shack that he and his family called home. Dean blinked, rubbed his eyes, and sat up on his cot stretching out his sore muscles. Quietly, as to not disturb his father or brother, Dean put on his hand me down clothes and walked over to the one tiny cracked mirror in the shack. Looking back at him was a young man of sixteen. Even though he was draped in the average peasant attire, there was no hiding the natural beauty that this young man possessed. Silky dirty blond hair created a tiny halo to frame his face. He had a slight tan, full lips, and a small dusting of freckles about his nose, But his greatest feature was his eyes. A beautiful swirl of multiple shades of green, his eyes could draw you in and you would never find your way out. Over all Dean was stunning, and he knew it.

Quickly running a hand though his hair as an attempt to neaten it, Dean grabbed his old, worn out, and only pair of shoes. Sometimes Dean liked to imagine being a nobleman living in the lap of luxury, not having to worry about getting enough food for his family to eat or what debts of his father's needed more urgent attention.

"Dean?" Came a sleepy groan from across the room. Looking up, Dean saw the one reason he found the strength to get up every morning… his little brother Sam. Although Sam was also gorgeous, he had a very different kind of beauty about him. Sam had a pure soul that was so very rare. His loving and kind nature shone in his large hazel eyes, the exact same ones that seemed to always get him what he wanted. His brown hair fell gracefully to his shoulders as he sat up, removed his blanket, and stood up. At fifteen years old, Sam was only four inches shy of being as tall as Deans 6' and was still growing.

"Sammy, go back to bed. The suns not even out yet. Even it has enough sense to stay asleep."

"But you're up." Said Sam accusatorily.

"When have you ever known me to have sense?" Joked Dean. "Besides, I'm gonna' go down to Rufus' farm and earn a couple eggs, maybe even some coins. God knows we need them." Said Dean bitterly. The boys' father John had been the town drunk ever since the death of his wife Mary ten years prior. It was not uncommon for him to get into trouble, and the boys having to find a way to clean up his mess. They owed Azazel, the minor lord who ruled their area, quite a bit of money for the rights to their pitiful shack. Dean worked nonstop trying to get as much money as possible. Although he was angry at his father, Dean still loved him and didn't want him to be harmed by the lord if he could help it.

"Let me put on my shoes." Sam said quietly.

"Sammy, it's fine. Just rest and come later." Said Dean. He didn't want his brother to have to bare the weight of keeping the family afloat like Dean had to. He just wanted him to have as much fun as possible for as long as he could.

"Dean, I'm coming with you." Said Sam in a fashion that showed that he was not budging on the issue.

Looking at his kid brother, Dean sighed and said "Yeah, okay." All the while hiding the amusement he felt bubbling up inside of him.

With a blinding smile, Sam hurriedly got dressed and they both walked to Rufus' farm. It was about one mile off the road. When they arrived, they immediately set out to the old barn that housed the live stock. Dean immediately set out to work collecting the eggs that the hens had left, while dean rushed over to milk the only cow on the farm, Ol' Josey. Josey mooed happily when Sam came into her line of vision. Like most animals, Josey seemed attached to Sam, probably due to sensing his kind nature.

"Hey Sammy, Ol' Josey seems to be liking your hands… maybe a little too much if you catch my drift." Teased Dean, or at least attempted to tease. Sam only stared back at him with a blank expression.

"Never mind" Grumbles Dean as he turned back to the chickens. Sometimes it amazed him how innocent his brother was.

Setting to work, both boys set feeding all of the animals, while clearing out all of their waste. After three hours, the boys finished up in the barn and went straight out to pick the crops. They worked, while snacking on a few radishes to keep up their energy. Before long, the sun was setting. Rufus came out of his house, and handed them a couple eggs and two coins with a smile and a wink. Dean Happily accepted them and they began their trek back home.

They walked comfortably in silence for a few minutes, just staring off at the stars and listening to the music stylings of the crickets surrounding them. Sam completely took Dean aback when out of the blue he turned to him and asked "Dean, are you happy?"

Puzzled, Dean replied "Happy, Sammy?"

"Yeah, you know, just in general. Are you happy here with Dad and I? Even though, ya' know, you have to take care of so much?"

Dean stopped walking, and Sam followed suit.

"Sammy," Dean began, "I admit that I get tired of a lot around here. I'm tired of living poor. I sometimes wish I didn't have to scrape for scraps. Im tired of having to be responsible for a drunkard dad, while trying to balance kepping our heads above water and trying to handle all of his messes that he always seems to cause. There are days I miss Mom, and wish that she would be here with us. There are definitely things that I would love to change, but believe me when I say that nothing I can think of could ever bring me more happiness than being your big brother."

Sam looked at his brother for awhile, the only sound the chirping of crickets around them. Finally, Sam replied with a quiet "Thanks, Dean." And really, that was all he needed to say. With a small smile, Den said "Come on little bro, let's get home." They walked back in silence, not realizing the horrors that would meet them when they arrived.

_What do Y'all think? Please R and R!-flf_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Chirps and Sobs

As Dean and Sam got closer home, they could see lights…torches. With a quick look at one another they dashed to their little shack. Dean noted the two carriages in front of their little home. One was nice and Dean recognized it as Lord Azazel's personal carriage. The other was wooden and looked like it would be used to transport cargo. Dean felt a pit in his stomach. He feared that Azazel was going to take any valuables he could get his greedy hands on to pay off the accumulated debt. The closest thing they had to something valuable was a small gold locket of his mother's, and his heart ached to think of the last piece he had left of his Mom being taken away.

As they walked to the door, they could hear the sounds of a loud confrontation. Looking over to his little brothers now pale face, Dean whispered an authoritarian "Stay next to me, Sammy." Leaving no room for argument. Not that Sam would disobey, for he was petrified and wanted to stay close to his brother.

The first thing they heard as they opened the door was the sound of their Father sobbing. The sight that met them chilled both boys to the bone. There were five guardsmen accompanying Azazel, as well as a stout man with dark hair that neither had seen. Something about this man didn't sit right with Dean as he subconsciously shifted closer to his little brother.

In his hands and knees in front of the Lord and the mystery man was John Winchester unabashedly crying as he begged… though for what, the boys didn't know.

"Please, please.. just, just anything else. Just not this please!"

"John, John, John" Said Lord Azazel tauntingly, " There is nothing in this shit hole worthy of more than the dirt on my shoe, but Mr. Crowley here has assured me that after watching the… merchandise for a couple of days now, he can make me a hefty sum of money, enough to erase your debt."

Crowley, as he was called, was the first person to notice Sam and Dean in the doorway. "Ah, the guests of honor!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Come on in boys, don't be shy."

All eyes turned to Sam and Dean. Dean didn't like the look in Azazel or Crowley's eyes as they drank in the sight of him and his brother. John immediately dissolved into another fit of tears, this time while whimpering "Sorry.. so, so, so sorry… Oh Mary what have I done."

Dean knew that whatever Azazel and this Crowley guy wanted was something big, but for the life of him Dean couldn't figure out what it could be. He was wracking his brain, but nothing came of it.

Lost in thought, Dean didn't notice that two of the guards had moved and were now standing behind him. Crowley gave a slight nod, and the guards pounced. One of the guards grabbed his little brother around the neck. Dean would never forget the look of shock and panic that flash into Sam's famous puppy-dog eyes for as long as he lived. The man holding Sam had at least 100 pounds on his little brother and although Sam thrashed, he couldn't get away. As Dean made a move to help, the glint from a blade resting on Sam's stomach caught his attention. Instinctually, Dean put his hands up in an "I surrender" fashion. Dean saw that two of the other guards had John pinned to the floor. Dean hadn't even heard his father yelling as they had wrestled him to the ground, he was in such a state of shock.

The man named Crowley walked slowly up to him, holding something that Dean hadn't noticed earlier..

Iron manacles..

It was in that moment that Dean knew what was happening. He and his brother were going to be sold. His moment of numbness passed quickly as he tried rushing Crowley with a loud cry of denial. It seemed that this was an expected response because the last two guards immediately latched onto his arms. They were big, but they still were having a hard time restraining him.

"No, no please!" He screamed in a blind panic.

"SHUT UP!" Something about that exclamation from Crowley demanded Deans immediate attention. As soon as he calmed down slightly, Crowley looked at him coolly, eyes showing no remorse.

"This is how it's going to work." He said calmly, as if he was commenting on the weather rather than the enslavement of a fifteen and eighteen year old. "In case you haven't noticed, love, your life is not the only one on the line here. If you love your brother, which having personally been watching you two I know you do, then you would listen to me and do _exactly _as I say. Capeesh?"

Dean instinctively swallowed some saliva. He had forgotten about Sammy. A new, more extreme fear settled in his stomach. He was very much aware that Sammy was beautiful. He was very used to threatening other men when they started staring at him a little too long for comfort. The problem was that Sam himself didn't understand this. He was so innocent, and Dean couldn't stand the thought of that innocents being stolen from him. He wasn't a fool; He knew that with their looks they were probably not going to be sold a laborers. Everything in him was screaming in denial, but the part of him who was a big brother, the BEST part of him, told him that he needed to stay calm, if only for his brothers sake.

"Now," Crowley spoke. " Put your hands behind your back… nice and slowly now."

Dean hung his head and slowly turned around and put his hands behind his back. He felt the coldness of the iron on his skin, and it only seemed to numb him more.

Sam, watched as his brother was cuffed. He was so confused. Dean hadn't done anything! He struggled a little more but the man holding him only tightened his grip. "Wait, what are you doing? Leave him alone, he didn't do anything to you!"

Crowley immediately turned his gaze to Sam , looking him up and down, and then turned his gaze to the man holding him.

"Turn him around." He said coldly. Sam was forced to turn around with his hands behind his back. His own pair of manacles were secured in place and just like that, he was led out the door with his brother being drug out behind him. He could hear the howl his father let loose as he was led to the wooden carriage… the one he thought was for transporting cargo.

Suddenly it all clicked. The manacles, his dad begging, Crowley's message to Dean. They were being sold.

"No, no, don't do this!" He screamed, blind panic over taking him. He thrashed but it did him no good. He and dean were led into the back of the carriage. The guard pushed Sam, then Dean down onto the floor. They were both hooked by their manacles to metal rings on the floor. "It's okay, Sammy. It's all gonna be okay." Dean said in a failed attempt to sooth his brother. The guard shifted to the corner, and then walked back to the boys. In their hands were two elongated pieces of fabric. The first guard walked behind Dean and pushed the fabric past his lips and tightly tied it behind his head. Just before the man wrapped the second piece over his eyes, he was able to see the other guard doing the same thing to his little brother. _It's ok Sammy, I will find a way out of this. _

Moment later the guards stepped out of the carriage. Within minutes, they could feel the slight rocking movement indicating that the horse had started walking. All that dean could hear was the clang of the horse's shoes, the muffled sobs of his baby brother, and, of course, the chirping of crickets all around them.

_What did you guys think? There will be some noncom in the next chapter, so be warned. Please review._


End file.
